Sea Sickness
by Lovingbookgal
Summary: Annabeth's feelings for Percy throughout the years. Percabeth one-shot. Written to Love me like you do by the brilliant Ellie Goulding.


**Hey guys, this is my first story, so reviews are welcome. I dunno about this though.. I think I messed it up.**

 **Oh well**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Visiting the coast has always been something Annabeth could never resist.

It's something hardly anyone resists.

But, when she avoids the sea, it's a little strange. Beach days are supposed to be fun! Not to be avoided. Any sane person might think her crazy.

But maybe she avoids it, because the pain is just too much to bear.

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _You're the colour of my blood_

She first meets him at the age of 12, when he walks into camp having just beaten a Minotaur. A _Minotaur_. She would be lying if she wasn't a little impressed by the black-haired boy with the sea-green eyes she came to dream about. Not that she'd admit it to anyone.

And she _definitely_ wasn't impressed by his lack of dignity in his sleep. Really, _drooling_?

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _You're the only thing I wanna touch._

When he is claimed by a son of Poseidon… well, she's not bothered.

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_

She _definitely_ didn't have a crush on Seaweed Brain.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _Cause I've never been so high_

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_

He's not so bad, to be honest. Seaweed Brain. He may be dumb, but he makes up for that with his determination and the love he has for his mother. Annabeth can't help but admire him, admire how far he would go for his mom. And in the truck, when she basically spilled her life story (why, Annabeth, _why?_ ), he doesn't shirk away from her. He gets her, respects her.

And maybe that wasn't so bad.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Over the years, she's come to tolerate Seaweed Brain. They've become friends. Good friends.

She doesn't want anything more. She's sure she's in love with someone else, and she thinks that she could never feel the same way towards anyone else.

But the summer when they're both fourteen, edging closer to fifteen, she's not so sure about her feelings for Seaweed Brain anymore.

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _On the edge of paradise_

When she's in the labyrinth, wandering in the darkness, she's glad he's there. She is constantly suppressing an urge to grab onto Seaweed Brain, holding him and never letting him go.

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

He nearly dies, and she spends two weeks crying to the gods at the unfairness of it all. When he turns out to not be dead, she's so mad yet she wants to kiss him again, just like she did at Mount St Helen's, before he blew it up. She settles for a hug instead, but it isn't enough.

When Rachel Elizabeth Dare's name emerges from Percy's lips, an unfamiliar sensation explodes inside her. She doesn't know what it is. Meeting that mortal… well, she wants to tell that girl that she can stay away from him if she knows what's good for her.

Only later does she realise she was _jealous_.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

Days before the war begins, he's disappearing with _Rachel_ , and she is swallowed in jealousy, and a part of her misses him so much, wants him back and wants him to stay with her always. She doesn't know what to do anymore. He's happy, right? Better to leave them alone.

But she would rather die that have him choose a mortal over her.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

When Luke, her lifelong crush, asks her if she loves him, her answer was at her lips when she turns to see him standing behind her, just staring at her. She knows then that she has loved Luke, but she loves Seaweed Brain more that he'll ever know.

And when the gods offer him immortality, life as a god, she's terrified. For so long, she has to fight for him, and what if he says _yes_?

Gods, she wouldn't be able to live with her broken heart.

So when he refuses, she can't hide her joy, and she is just so happy that she could kiss him there and then. She couldn't care less what Mother thought.

 _Yeah, I'll let you set the pace_

 _Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for?_

When she approaches him sitting alone at the table, and wishes him happy birthday, she is just drinking in the sight of him. They share the cake, and he is strangely weird over her reaction to Rachel being the Oracle. When he tries to say something (really, Annabeth, can't you just hold back?), Annabeth puts her arms around him, tells him that she will not make it easy for Seaweed Brain, and kisses him

And it feels like, _finally._

And for four months, she was content with being Percy Jackson's girlfriend.

But then he disappears, and it feels like someone ripped a part of Annabeth with her. She goes crazy, because her boyfriend is gone, no one knows where he is, and she is just absolutely terrified for him. Gods of Olympus, hasn't she suffered enough?

She's been through so much, and if Percy is truly gone forever… she'll just die inside. She knows she love him, and she could never imagine life without her Seaweed Brain.

 _So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do_

 _Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do_

 _What are you waiting for?_

She's waiting for Percy Jackson.

 _Please, Seaweed Brain, come home._


End file.
